spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's Restaurant
Plot After Spongebob quits his job he decides to make his own Restaurant with his buddies the series mainly focus's on Spongebob and Squidward with there new Restaurant. Characters Spongebob: '''A sponge who quits his job and gets a new Restaurant (voiced by Tom Kenney) '''Squidward: '''A Squid the likes to play clarinet and likes fine dining '''Patrick: '''A man with no intellegince who get a job at the Sponge Gormay. '''Sandy: '''A mammal that works at the Sponge Gormay. '''Peach: '''A dolphin that has never appeared on Spongebob works at Sponge Gormay. Also clueless and quirky Season 1 This Season consists of 22 episodes it is rated Tv-pg It starts September 10, 2011 '''Season 1 Episode 1 September 10, 2011 "Pilot" On Spongebob and Squidward's low salary they lose there houses. They ask for a raise and there boss Mr.Krabs says no. They decide to quit and make there own restaurant. They have and interview session and the hire three people Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and Peach. Season 1 Episode 2 September 17, 2011 "Real Estate" Spongebob realizes he needs a place to have his buisness so the worker all try to find a new place ,but there might be an issue when the real estate agent from Opposite Day. ' ' Season 1 Episode 3 September 24, 2011 "Grand Opening" There restaurant has there Grand Opening ,but no one shows up. Squidward decides to throw in the towel, but no one else gives up. Season 1 Episode 4 October 1, 2011 "Fry Cook Games" ''' It is the 25th annual Fry Cook Games and they want to be the first rookie franchiese to win the games It seems like it was going great then Squidward burn the whole stadium down. Will they win? '''Season 1 Episode 5 October 8, 2011 " Second Restaurant" Since there first restaurant is a success they decide to make a new one on Goo Lagoon ,but Larry The Lobster made changes and the restaurant was different. Season 1 Episode 6 October 29, 2011 " Halloween" In This Halloween Special they have a Halloween party ,but the halloween decrations come to life and eat them ,but it's just a hallucanation. Season 1 Episode 7 November 5, 2011 "Krabby O'Mondays A Krabby O'Mondays opens up right next to the Sponge Gormay it slows there work down so they buy they place to get better work. Season 1 Episode 8 November 19, 2011 " Basement" There is a new club at Patrick's''' Basement that he starts is becoming more popular than the Sponge Gormay. '''Season 1 Episode 9 December 3, 2011 "Plankton Retires" Plankton who is now competing with so may restaurants he chooses to retire after this deal has been made he starts to work for the Sponge Gormay ,but all he really wants is to steal the recipe. He just wanted it to be from the Sponge Gormay. Season 1 Episode 10 December 10, 2011 "Forgetting Krabby Patty" On a busy day at the Sponge Gormay Spongebob is to piled up with orders so Spongebob forget the recipe. Will he remember? Season 1 Episode 11 December 17, 2011 "Christmas" It's Christmas week and the whole town is getting excited ,but the Sponge Gormay i stuck on what they should for Christmas. Season 1 Episode 12 January 7, 2012 "Carnival" With the restaurant being fantastic Spongebob say we shall have a break, so they all go to the carnival. It turns out Peach works there and the have to rely on he with there life on the Firey-Fist of Pain and it turns out they get stuck on the tippity top. Season 1 Episode 13 January 14, 2012 "Snow Storm" A huge snow storm hits the town which causes Sandy to hibernate. Spongebob thought it would be funny to show the workers besides Patrick because he already seen what happens when Sandy is Hibernating. Spongebob forget how dangerous it was and it all most gets them killed, meanwhile Patrick is charge of the Sponge Gormay and starts talking to this Snow Boarder that he met from college and decide to go snowboarding. Season 1 Episode 14 January 21, 2012 "Moving" With there houses being so far away the gang besides to sell them and buy new ones, but once they sell they have trouble finding new ones. Will they get new homes? Season 1 Episode 15 January 28, 2012 "Vacation Spongebob decides he need a vacation so he goes to Shellywood without telling anybody. The Worker wondering where Spongebob is decide to run the place on there own, meanwhile in Shellywood Spongebob get an acting role. Season 1 Episode 16 February 4, 2012 "Superbowl" They workers want to have they day off because of the Superbowl so Spongebob lets them ,but the town goes mad because they want to watch the game at the Sponge Gormay. Season 1 Episode 17 February 18, 2012 "Sickness" A sickness spreads through the Sponge Gormay and shuts down for a few weeks so the Krusty Krab get better. Season 1 Episode 18 February 25, 2012 "Gary The Mascot" Gary becomes the Sponge Gormay's mascot so people start calling him Sponge. Gary is offended so he quits. Season 1 Episode 19 March 3, 2012 "Movie Night" The Gormay decides to have a movie night ,but Patrick and Peach have been picking the worst movies so they decide to make there own movie. Will It be the next Avatar? Season 1 Episode 20 March 24, 2012 "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Number Whatever" The Sponge Gormay needs security guards so they hire there favorite super heroes ,but with them sleeping on the job and the place getting robbed twice Spongebob lets them go, meanwhile Patrick tells Sandy about his feeling for Peach. Season 1 Episode 21 March 31, 2012 "5'''k"' The work place is asked to run a 5k ,but Patrick doesn't want to because he had a bad memory about a 5k race. Peach calls him a wimp and he decides to run. At the end he wins and Peach decides to go out with him. '''Season 1 Episode 22 April 7, 2012 "Back to Larry"' The Restaurant on the Goo Lagoon is opening and since it's at the beach and it's summer more people are going there so The Sponge Gormay decides to work at the other Sponge Gormay just for the summer. Season 2 This Season Consists of 22 Episodes and is rated Tv-PG Season 2 Episode 23 September 15, 2012 " 1 Year anniversery " The Sponge Gormay celebrates being open for 1 year and Spongebob decides to change the name, meanwhile Patrick is wondering where he should take Peach for a first date. Season 2 Episode 24 September 22, 2012 " Everybody hates Spongebob The workers a upset at Spongebob for being late to work so he says maybe you guys should be in charge. Will they run the Restaurant. Season 2 Episode 25 September 29, 2012 "Pool" Spongebob decides to buy a pool for the Restaurant ,but it's to cold. Season 2 Episode 26 October 6, 2012 "Talent" Spongebob decides to use Squidwards talent for the Restaurant, but Ned and the needlefish show up and want Squidward to be in there band. Season 2 Episode 27 November 3, 2012 "New Name" Everybody has voted and the new name of the restaurant is The Restaurant. People don't like the name so Spongebob asks why they voted for it and it turns out Patrick accidentaly place 4 million votes for the name so at the end the change the name back to the Sponge Gormay. Season 2 Episode 28 December 1, 2012 "Fry Cook Games II" Everyone Argues on who should be the starting fry cooker for the fry cook games so the decided to take a vote and everyone votes for the self Spongebob ends up being the starter and he win and brings them to district fry cook games. Season 2 Episode 29 December 8, 2012 "Districts" With Spongebob's win the Workers think that Spongebob can do it all so they star him for all compitions so he quits can they win with out him? Season 2 Episode 30 December 15, 2012 "Grease" With a month off of the fry cook games the Sponge Gormay decides to have and episode of Seaseme Street filmed in the restaurant ,but it turn out there just saying the food is bad for you so they bribe Elmo to shoot the episode at the Krusty Krab. Season 2 Episode 31 December 22, 2012 "The Grinch Who Stole The Sponge Gormay" It's Christmas and the Sponge Gormay hires Santa to ask what kids want for christmas when the day is over the Sponge Gormay get's trapped in the grinches layer will they escape in enough time to get the presents to all the children on christmas eve. Season 2 Episode 32 February 9, 2013 "Oceans" The worker are getting ready for Oceans for the fry cook games they struggle in the begining but will it be Peach who saves the day. Season 2 Episode 33 February 16, 2013 "Photo Day" It's Photo day at the Sponge Gormay ,but the workers can't get a good photo. The photo get's a ton of views on the internet, but the question is, who put it on the internet? Note: After this Episode a 3rd season was renewed this was the most veiwed show with 16.4 million people seeing it on the orignal brodcast. Season 2 Episode 34 February 23, 2013 "Champonship" It's the fry cook games and all the worker seem pretty nervous when the find out there playing the Krusty Krab since there so nervous the Krusty Krab crushes them so people stop going to the Sponge Gormay. Season 2 Episode 35 March 2, 2013 "Squidwards Blog" Squidward starts writing a log about the Sponge Gormay so it will attract customers ,but only four people are reading it those four people are the workers so Patrick Peach and Sandy decide to spice it up meanwhile Spongebob and Squidward try to make a new patty. Season 2 Episode 36 March 23, 2013 "Arcade" Spongebob feels the Restaurant is attracting enough young people so he decides to have and arcade in the back of the Restaurant which he leaves Patrick in charge which turn in two chaos. Season 2 Episode 37 March 30, 2013 "Sleep Over" Patrick tells Spongebob it's been about a year in a half since there last sleepover so he decides to have one with Spongebob ,but Spongebob does not want Squidward to feel left out so he invites him, meanwhile Sandy decides to have a sleepover in her new dome ,but Peach feels chaustrophobic. Season 2 Episode 38 April 6, 2013 "Hotel Vs. Airport" Spongebob doesn't know if he should have his 3rd Restaurant in a hotel or airport so he lets the worker decide on where it should be all the workers are stuck when Spongebob is in the new warm spring. Season 2 Episode 39 April 13, 2013 "Sunday" When theRestaurant is closed on Sunday the gang has nothing to do so they decide to watch a movie ,but when the do the can't get seats toghther and one bye one the get kicked out. Season 2 Episode 40 April 20, 2013 "Earth Squid" Spongebob see's the strangler littering so he makes Squidward take care of it .Squidward ends up getting strangled and he gets sent to the hospital.' ' Season 2 Episode 41 April 27, 2013 "Hospital" The worker visit Squidward in the hospital and find out that he thinks his nurse is trying to kill him so the try to get Squiward to escape to weenie hut jr. ,meanwhile Patrick goes to the cafiteria and say to the owners to raise there prices. Season 2 Episode 42 May 3, 2013 "Sue" Squidward says he doesn't want to sue theSponge Gormay ,but Peach's none awareness convinces him to. Season 2 Epiosde 43 May 10, 2013 "Court " Squidward sues and his lawyer is non other than Mr.Krabs. Spongebob does bad in court, and the judge fines Spongebob's previous felonies and they decide to lock him up in jail. Season 2 Epsiode 44 May 17, 2013 "Locked Up" ' With Spongebob locked up Sandy's The new boss, and she fires Peach due to her poor quality. Now down two workers Sandy post job applications.'Note: '''At the end of the show Spongebob makes his only appearence and he asks the audience what two out of these 5 people should become regulars on the show next year Selena Gomez, Jerry Trainor, Miranda Cosgrove, Mitchell Musso, Keke Palmer. Season 3 '''Season 3 Episode 45 September 20, 2013 It's the first day looking at new people for the job out of many bad people they find two twin Octupie. Meanwhile Spongebob is having trouble transtion to jail. Season 3 Epiosde 46 September 27, 2013 Spongebob catches up with Plankton in jail and see where he as been around for the lasts 3 years. Meanwhile the Octupie are doing a great job being frycooks. Season 3 Episode 47 October 4, 2013 The Octupie got a challenge by fry cook great Jim on his reality Tv show Jim.Meanwhile it's visiting in day in jail and Squidward apoligizes to Spongebob about the situaion and decides to bail him out of jail. Season 3 Episode 48 October 11, 2013 With Spongebob out of jail, And The Octupie showing great work. There Restraurant ranks as the greatest in the sea and everbody gets excited. Season 3 Episode 49 October 18, 2013 Spongebob, and The Octipie are the best in the sea and Patrick gets jealous so he quits. Spongebob feels bad so he decieds to transfer The octupie to the Goo Lagoon Restaurant. Season 3 Episode 50 October 25, 2013 It is the first day of the FRY COOK GAMES and Spongebob and the Octipie runite, Patrick and Sandy try to train to get in the spotlight. Season 3 Episode 51 November 1, 2013 Spongebob feels that him and his buddies should have a night out meanwhile Sandy tries to recoonect with Peach. Season 3 Episode 52 November 8, 2013 With Peach on the streets Spongebob tries to get her, her job back and does so for the Goo lagoon. Season 3 Episode 53 November 15, 2013 ''' When Spongebob gets in a fight he acts tough which makes Sandy jealous so she challenges him in a brawl. '''Season 3 Episode 54 November 22, 2013 Spongebob, and Patrick host thanksgiving and it all goes wrong when Peach heres false information. Season 3 Episode 55 November 29, 2013 Patrick and Spongebob show there interest in jellyfishing to the Octupie, but then are anti jellyfishers, meanwhile Sandy, and Peach talk about Patrick. Season 3 Episode 56 December 6, 2013 ''' When Sandy's rival from High School shows up at the Sponge Gormay as a food critic, Sandy can't handle it so she food poison's her. '''Season 3 Episode 57 December 13, 2013 When Patrick has to put in a crown on his tooth, and the Spongegormay doesn't cover the bill he decides he shall find the perfect health insurance. Season 3 Episode 58 December 20, 2013 Spongebob decides to have a classy chistmas party at his house ,meanwhile the Octupie snail show interest in Gary. Season 3 Episode 59 Febuary 28, 2014 Spongebob realizes that the Sponge Gormay doesn't have a good winter buisness and it's getting expensive to heat so he decides to buy a ski area down the road. Season 3 Episode 60 March 7, 2014 Spongebob decides to go skiing at his new place ,but he doesn't know how meanwhile Sandy teaches Peach how to ski. Season 3 Episode 61 March 14, 2014 Spongebob learns that Patrick has a gambling promblem and that he lost over 4,000 $ in March Madness. Season 3 Epiosde 62 March 21, 2014 It's the Octupie's birthday and Spongebob doesn't know what to give them so he decided they should choose meanwhile Sandy and Peach go to find a guy. Season 3 Episode 63 March 28, 2014 Spongebob has a meeting with the CEO of the olympics and the try to get the olympics there Spongebob fails and he looses his confidence. Season 3 Episode 64 April 4, 2014 The Gang tries to find Spongebob's Confidence so they set him up on a date with Sandy. {C}Season 3 Episode 65 April 18, 2014 In the mail the Sponge Gormay gets a death threat Spongebob doesn't take it for granted but Sandy read the hand wrting on the note and it's Sheldon J. Planktons hand writing the Sponge Gormay decideds to make an attack plan. Season 3 Episode 66 April 25, 2014 Sponebob and the workers invade the chum bcket and hack into Plantktons wife ,and found out he passed away and they find out Mr. Krabs is planing to kill them. Season 4 On July 4, it was announced that this would be the final season Squidward returns for the final 6 episodes Rules This show is going to have rules be prepared *No Characters that were formally on Spongebob unless I say *If you want to write and Episode add your name to each Episode *I'll need a Photo for this show please feel free to add yors *List yourself as a worker before you start have fun Trivia This show airs on Saturday at 7:30 There is still a Spongebob Squarepants show althogh it never mentions the Krusty Krab or Sponge Gormay Category:Spin-Offs